Venomous Dinosaurs of LTL
Once considered to be primarily scavengers or hunters of small prey, these theropods tend to be small, and in the case of''Dilophosaurus,''have weak jaws. However, they are indeed active hunters and can use venom and/ or pack force to overcome much larger prey than themselves. Compies and Segies' venom is mild and will not cause a human much harm (unless in high doses), however a dilophosaur's venom is highly toxic and will cause paralysis and eventual death. Compsognathus longpipes Length: 3 ft (0.9 m) Height: 1 ft (0.3 m) Weight: 6 lb(2.7kg) "Compies" are one of the smallest as well as most abundant species of dinosaurs on Isla Sorna. Fast and intelligent, compies are can be active both day and night. They are inquisitive and appear to show no fear in the presense of larger animals, however despite their "cute" appearance, compies are in fact, very aggressive, and will not hesitate to bite on contact (it has been known to bite multiple times even when not provoked). They tend to travel in huge swarms- similarly to pirhanas, these dinosaurs are capable of group force to chase, tire and eventually devour live animals far larger than themselves- usually up to the size of aDryosaurus. These dinosaurs also produce a mild venom which is similar to cobra venom, although not as complex. A compy's strong jaws lock onto the victim and the venom is injected into the bloodstream via its small teeth, similarly to a Gila monster. Although a single bite would not do an adult human much harm, in high doses the venom has a calming effect, preventing the victim from struggling as the compy swarm begins to eat the prey even while it is still alive. As well as small dinosaurs, lizards, small mammals and insects, compies are also opportunistic scavengers and will consume dung and carrion. In fact compies were bred initially as a form of waste disposal for Jurassic Park on Isla Nublar- since the extinction of prehistoric bacteria which broke down sauropod (and other large herbivorus dinosaur) dung, many compies were produced to help keep the island clean since compy dung is small and easily broken down by modern bacteria- of course it was not realised how dangerous and how difficult to keep track of these small theropods were (several specimens did manage to escape to the mainland of Costa Rica). Compys are fast and agile; they can be found all over Sorna although their preferred habitat is dense forests with plenty of cover. Like raptors, compies are very vocal and communicate with a variety of squeaks, whistles and chirps. Unlike a raptors' pack, compy packs appear to have no real heirarchy, however one or a few individuals may appear more dominant over the group, and wherever the dominant individual(s) go, the rest will follow. Coloration and Sexual differences Both males and females are colored a bright green mottling with darker green back striping. The juveniles of both sexes are a light brown that gain green pigmentation later in life. Dilophosaurus "venenifer" Length: 22 ft (6.7 m) Height: 10 ft (3 m) Weight: 1,000 lb (453.6 kg) Also known as "spitters", theDilophosaurusgets its nickname from its ability to spray a thick, black, gooey substance to the eyes of its victim to a distance of up to 20 feet (6.1 m), which causes immediate blindness, extreme pain and eventual paralysis. The dinosaur can also inoculate its venom by biting and chewing prey and then releasing, waiting for the victim to die, similarly to a Gila Monster or a Komodo dragon. The venomous saliva allows the Dilophosaurus to take down much larger prey than their teeth and claws would otherwise allow. The Dilophosaurus is elusive and nocturnal, and its preferred habitat is heavily forested terrain where they can hide in the vegetation, preferably close to a water source. Another spectacular feature of this dinosaur is its frill of membranous skin that can be exptended like a cobra's hood around its neck. The frill is vibrantly coloured, and can be used to 'hypnotise' prey or to warn off enemies before delivering a bite or spitting (the frill is capable of being vibrated, making a loud rattling sound). Juveniles and subadults are very playful and inquisitive, taking their time in taking down prey, while adults are usually more reserved and direct in their hunting strategies. Dilophosaurs are generally sociable animals which live in packs led by a dominant male. They communicate by making a variety of hooting, whistling and squeaking sounds, but when aggressive, they produce a hissing scream. Coloration and Sexual differences Males are olive green, with green blotches and some white striping on the body and crests, and a red and yellow mottled frill. Like the male, the female has only a more drab green and paler markings, with the occasional drab yellow varient. The juvenile of both sexes are the same as the female. Genetic Variation There is an extremely rare dilophosaur variant known as the "Yellow" or "Sun" Dilophosaurus. Instead of the normal mottled green with black and cream stripes of normal dilophosaurs, this varient has a lemon yellow body with black spots or blotches, still containing the pale underbelly however. This gene is also reported to make the bearer slightly larger than normal. An example of of a Dilophosaur with this variation is Swiftcrest. Segisaurus halli Length: 4 ft (1.2 m) Height: 2 ft (0.6 m) Weight: 4 st The Segisaurusis generally a non-aggressive dinosaur, preferring to avoid contact with larger animals by hiding or running away. However they may bite if provoked- like the compy their bite contains a mild venom. Segis eat carrion, Insects and other small animals like mammals and dinosaur chicks. They are sometimes solitary, however groups may form to enable them to bring down slightly larger prey such asHeterodontosaurus. Segis are adaptable to any habitat, but prefers upland. Segis make distinctive whistling sounds that can carry suprisingly far. The dinosaur is also probably the fastest carnivore on the Island, even more so thanVelociraptor. Coloration and Sexual differences Males have orange and brown mottling, with darker horizontal stripes. Females are a drab brownish-green with pale underbellies. The juvenile of both sexes are the same colour as the adults.